1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a panel for an elevator used as a car and a door of an elevator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional panel for an elevator will be illustrated. In FIG. 1, the reference numeral (1) designates a metallic flat front plate; (1a) designates bond parts; (2) designates a reinforcing substrate having a waved form as a backplate form; (2a) designates convex parts facing to the bond parts (1a) of the front plate (1) and the reinforcing substrate (2) is prepared by bonding a thin plate such as a tin plate and a galvanized iron plate; and (3) designates a rigid modified acrylate type curable binder which bonds the bond parts (1a) and the corresponding parts (2a).
The conventional panel for an elevator is prepared by bonding the reinforcing substrate (2) to the front plate (1) with the curable binder, whereby an operation for eliminating strain caused by forming the panel for an elevator by welding is not needed, and a broad bond area is given to have superior vibration resistance compared to that of a single plate. The purpose for connecting the reinforcing substrate (2) is to maintain stiffness required for the panel for an elevator. It is not preferable to cause slip relative shift between the bond parts (1a) and the front plate (1) and accordingly, it is necessary to bond them with the curable binder (3), whereby a desirable viscous damping characteristic can not occur at the bond parts (1a). That is, the conventional panel for an elevator shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 has an economical structure, but causes an undesirable response of the panel for an elevator to vibration propagated through a rope of an elevator and input caused by passengers' entering a car of the elevator. The sound caused by the response is inferior to that of a panel containing a noise proof material in view of the loud sound. Therefore, the conventional panel is not suitable as a panel for a high quality elevator in view of acoustic characteristic.